Teacher's Pet
by Chasity-Michelle
Summary: One of my first phantom phics, be nice. Basically Erik is a highschool music teacher and Christine is his star pupil.


The morning started off as every other morning had in the life of Erik Destler, with a cup of coffee and the morning news in his apartment in the thriving city of New York.

After seeing the weather report he reminded himself that there was a new student arriving today and he had to be at the school early to audition her for his music class.

Erik's work wasn't as exciting as professional race car driving and it wasn't as tedious as a neural surgeon. He was simply a high school music teacher who taught a few slightly gifted children how to belt a few notes.

Music was his passion but that fact became slightly clouded when he had to put up with students like Carlotta Guidicelli or Raoul De Chagney. The mere sound of Carlotta's froggy voice sent him cringing and watching as the young Mr. De Chagney folded his MAXIM magazine subscription inside his music book thinking that Erik was just naive.

He could only hope that one day there would be a student worthy of his teachings. Right. Jolly good, until then he would continue ordering detentions for Raoul and correcting Carlotta.

-----

Christine surveyed the school with a way-past-bored expression. Her father talked jubilantly with the principal of her new school. She hadn't taken kindly to being pulled out her home and her school in the middle of her year to live with her father in New York City.

She was suddenly hyperaware of a strange masked man's gaze following her as she trudged along behind her father. He was leaning against the frame of the music room's door, as they approached he relaxed his tense posture and muttered a greeting to the three of them.

"Miss Daae, this is our music professor, Erik Destler. Your father tells us that you have a wonderful voice so Mr. Destler agreed to meet us here this morning in order for you to audition for his class."

"It's nice to meet you." Christine smiled. Erik returned the gesture slightly.

"Do you have a piece for me to play or will you be singing alone?" He asked, turning the full intensity of his eyes to her. They were a piercing green. Christine scolded herself mentally for noticing such a small fact.

So as not to appear a half-wit she promptly reached into her bag and handed him a sheet of music. Erik looked over it quickly, nodded slightly, and then led her into the music room whilst her father and Principal Giry went to fill out any remaining paperwork before the school day fully began.

Erik sat down at the grand piano and motioned with his hand for Christine to stand before him. She was slightly nervous, as she always was when she had to sing in front of anyone else.

Erik's finger's moved gracefully over the keys while Christine tried to remember when to come in.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul,_

_It's the one that I tried to write over and over again,_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold,_

But you sing to me over and over and over again,

_So I lay my head back down, _

_And I lift my hands and pray, _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours, _

_I know now you're my only hope."_

Erik didn't have her sing anymore of the song. It wasn't that she had done a bad job, quite the opposite actually. He was in complete awe of this young woman standing in front of him.

When he had seen her he had seen her he thought that she was quite beautiful and couldn't quite command his eyes away from her, but then to hear her sing. She was everything he had asked for in a pupil.

"Well done," he noticed her smile instantly at his words as he pulled a sheet of paper from the drawer beside his stool. He filled out the necessary information and signed at the bottom then handed it to Christine.

"My class is only two days a week, Monday and Friday. It takes the place of your free period after lunch. If you need any extra practice time just ask me and I'll work something out."

"Thank you." Christine folded the form in half and put it in the messenger bag hanging at her side. Erik walked her to the door and politely wished her a good day.

Christine was almost giddy just thinking about it her new class, well more the instructor than the class. She knew it was wrong and she knew it could never happen but what harm was a high school crush?

----------

**Author's Note:** The song you may recognize from **_A Walk to Remember_** it was performed by Mandy Moore in the play scene. I love that song and it sounded a bit Erik-Christine-ish. This phic will obviouslyturnromance soon. I really feel like this chapter is a bit choppy. Let me know what you think in a review, please.

-Chasity

**TBC**


End file.
